Sing For Absolution
by Wolf-of-dragon13
Summary: Ron didn't believe in happy endings... SLASH! Pairings: Ron/Harry, Draco/Hermione. AU. Follows the books up until the seventh.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

Hello all! I'd like to appologize to all of you waiting for updates for _Love, Darkened_. I know that there is no excuse for the long delay, but I've run into a severe writer's block for that story. In an effort to overcome the writer's block, I started writing this. Unfortunately, I haven't had any luck, so _Love, Darkened_ is on hiatus until further notice. As for _Reborn_, I've removed it so that it can be refined. The story came to a point where I just couldn't continue unless I re-wrote some parts, so...I'll be working on re-doing that one so that it can be re-posted.

I have created a page, on a website called , where I'll post updates and other such information pertaining to my fanfics. The link is .com/wolfofdragon13.

As for this story, I tried something different. I paired Harry and Ron together. Actually, I've recently become interested in the pairing... As for the Draco and Hermione pairing, I only did it because I wanted Draco to actually show up a lot. (I happen to love Draco ,)

Warnings for Sing For Abosolution: SLASH, angst, and future smuttiness...

Hope you enjoy the story! Please read&review, it makes me happy! ,

_Ron didn't believe in happy endings..._ _

* * *

_

_Chapter 1: Cold_

Hermione sat in the living room of her and Draco's flat, watching the television while Draco fixed up the dinning room for Christmas dinner with Ron. The obnoxious commercial ended and the news came back on. The reporter's voice spoke, telling of a terrible accident that had occurred thirty minutes before. The picture of the news room was replaced with a scene of a wrecked car.

"Oh my," Hermione breathed. She couldn't imagine anyone surviving such an accident.

The scene moved on, and the camera zoomed in on a motorcycle, which was wrapped around a tree. Hermione's eyes went wide. As the camera moved closer Hermione caught sight of the sleek black gas tank. She could just make out the image of a dragon wrapped around a phoenix.

"…Hey Ron, where's Harry?" Draco asked in mild annoyance.

"He had to work and then drop George off at Fred's flat, said he'd be here around six…why, what time is it?"

"6:30," Draco replied.

"We don't know much, other than the driver of the car is in critical condition. It appears that the paramedics and police cannot find the driver of the motorcycle," the reporter declared as the camera zoomed out.

Tears welled in Hermione's eyes, and she screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter two!

Warnings: language for now

Disclaimer: Yeah, I really wish I owned Harry Potter, particularly Draco, but I don't. It all belongs to the brilliant JK Rowling. Though, I do own the plot line and the original characters, so please don't steal them.

As for the music, I don't own that either. The songs belong to their respective artists. That reminds me...in this world, the songs Harry sings do not exist. In fact, the songs are a product of Harry's talents in this world.

_Please READ&REVIEW...that makes me a happy Wolf! ,_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 2: I Think I'm Drowning

_1 year earlier_

Ron glanced at his watch and sighed. How was he supposed to explain to Hermione why Harry was not here for her and Draco's wedding? Worse, she'd kill him because Harry wasn't there. "Bloody hell, Harry, where the fuck are you?!"

"Relax Ronald, I'm right here," Harry declared.

Ron jumped and threw a pillow at Harry. "Merlin, mate, I thought you'd gotten lost."

Harry grinned. "Come off it, you wanker, if you can make it here without getting lost I can."

"Cheeky bastard," Ron grumbled with a smile. He tossed a bottle of water to Harry. "I'm just glad you showed…after all, you're the one who's supposed to sing at her wedding."

Harry sighed and closed his eyes, drinking deeply from the water bottle. "Roar," he muttered.

Ron cocked an eyebrow, sending his friend an amused look. "Roar, really Harry?"

Harry laughed, the sound infectious, and nodded. "Yes, Ronnikins, roar."

"Ugh, don't you dare remind me how stupid I was sixth year!" Ron groaned. He turned his attention back to the mirror, trying to fix his muggle suit.

Harry smiled slightly and went to Ron. "Here, let me help," Harry murmured. Ron turned around and swallowed thickly when he felt Harry's delicate hands brush his throat. Harry stared intently at the tie he was trying to fix, attempting to ignore how much he wanted to kiss the man in front of him.

An hour later, Harry was standing up at his table, Draco on his right and Ron on his left. He held a glass of chardonnay in his left hand. As he thought over the toast he had planned, Harry couldn't help but acknowledge the complete irony of the situation. Here he stood, as Draco Malfoy's best man, preparing to toast said wizard and his new wife Hermione. Everyone, including Harry, had believed that it would be Ron in Draco's position.

"I'd like to toast Draco and Hermione, and wish them the best of luck with their marriage!" Harry called as he lifted his glass higher. Everyone in the room mimicked him, calling out "here here's" or "to Draco and Hermione!"

"Feels like only yesterday we all met, and well…I can't help but feel surprised by how this turned out. To be honest with you," Harry said as he turned to Draco, "I never imagined that we'd be friends, or that I'd be the best man at your wedding. I never imagined that you'd be marrying Hermione; I always thought Ron would be the one to marry her…"

Ron flushed and ducked his head. He didn't need to be reminded of the life he'd rejected in favor of what he now had: longing for the love he could never have.

"Yes, well, Ron bowed out a lot easier than I thought he would when Hermione and I began dating," Draco replied with a fond smile.

Harry chuckled. "Yes, you're both stubborn in that way. Anyway, just wanted to congratulate you on your new life, and I hope the rest of it is happy and joyous!"

"Thank you, Harry," Hermione smiled. She kissed her husband, blushing as many people whistled and called out.

Harry sat back down and took a long swig from his glass. He patted Ron on the back, forcing his hand away when it threatened to linger. Ron looked up and sent him a disgruntled grin. Harry grinned back before going to the stage that had been set up. The other three members of his band left their tables and began tuning their instruments.

Harry was nervous for it was the first time he'd ever performed live. He felt even more pressured because it was his best friends' wedding reception. He glanced at his band mates, sending them a reassuring grin before nodding.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Harry murmured into the microphone before his face. The audience turned their attention towards Harry. "It is now time for the happy couple's first dance!"

Draco stood and helped his wife from her seat before leading her to the dance floor. Harry beamed at them, a mischievous glint in his emerald orbs. They played the song Hermione had begged Harry to sing, a muggle song that Harry and his band had spent several weeks learning: _I Swear_.

When the song ended, Draco and Hermione kissed. Harry smiled and nodded towards the band. They readjusted while Harry spoke to the audience…well, to Hermione.

"Hermione, this song is for you, because you don't think that I pay attention when you ramble on about Draco."

Hermione's eyes widened and a blush crept up her neck and over her face. Draco sent Harry and Hermione a confused look, but shrugged. Harry smiled even wider and cued his band to begin. Harry closed his eyes and let the music take over his body.

"_I think I'm drowning, asphyxiated, I wanna break this spell that you've created…You're something beautiful, a contradiction, I wanna play the game, I want the friction…You will be the death of me, yeah you will be the death of me…Bury it, I won't let you bury it, I won't let you smother it, I won't let you murder it…Our time is running out, our time is running out, you can't push it underground, you can't stop it screaming out…_

_"I wanted freedom, bound and restricted, I tried to give you up, but I'm addicted…Now that you know I'm trapped, sense of elation, you never dreamed of breaking this fixation…You will squeeze the life out of me…Bury it, I won't let you bury it, I won't let you smother it, I won't let you murder it…And our time is running out, our time is running out, you can't push it underground, you can't stop it screaming out…How did it come to this? Oooh_

_"Yeah you will suck the life out of me…Bury it, I won't let you bury it, I won't let you smother it, I won't let you murder it….And our time is running out, our time is running out, you can't push it underground, you can't stop it screaming out…How did it come to this? Oooh_"

The last few chords echoed and Draco grinned devilishly. "Hermione…"

Harry laughed as Hermione pinched her husband's nose and sent Harry a death glare. "Sorry, 'Mione, but I had too."

The band started another song, and Harry was soon lost to the music. Ron watched it all from the now-empty table. He couldn't stomach dancing with anyone, let alone by himself. He was perfectly content to watch Harry move to the music. It was intoxicating to watch his lithe body sway. It was the most he could hope for, anyway. Ron didn't believe in happily ever after.

Later that night, Harry watched a drunken Ron disappear with some cheap slut. Slightly disgusted, and deeply hurt, Harry went back to the flat he shared with Ron. He locked himself in his bedroom with a bottle of firewhiskey and a piece of parchment and quill.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, just the original characters and the plot line. The song belongs to their respective artists._

_Warnings: Well...I suppose language, for now..._

Please read&review_

* * *

_

Chapter 3: Dream of You

"Bloody hell, how hard is it to make a sodding music video Angelo?" Harry growled when the director screamed for them to stop. Again.

The director, Angelo, sighed and rubbed his temples. "Come on, loves, work with me here! I know this is all new to you, but all you have to do is listen to our directions."

Harry rolled his eyes and readjusted himself so that they could start again. He was growing frustrated with the whole thing, and wanted nothing more than to disappear with a bottle of his favorite brand of alcohol.

Several hours and a few headaches later, they finally finished. Harry was relieved, and excited. He went to his dressing room and fell asleep on the lumpy couch that was provided. He only awoke when a gentle hand shook his shoulder.

"We're done editing the video, Harry, and Angelo wants you to watch it first."

Harry nodded sleepily and sat up. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, ran his fingers through his hair, and followed the man who'd woke him to the tech room. Angelo sat in a chair, a cup of espresso clutched in his right hand.

"Worked on this bugger all night, but I think it's about perfect," Angelo declared as Harry took a seat next to him.

"Wicked, let's see," Harry replied. Angelo nodded and hit the play button.

* * *

A dark room spun in slow circles. Harry sat on the couch, his knees tucked to his chest while silent tears streamed down his face. A low melody started, as the camera moved closer to Harry.

"_Lips are turning blue, a kiss that can't renew, I only dream of you…my beautiful…_" Harry sang solemnly. The silhouette of a man appeared, and Harry feigned sleep. The man's shadow crept through the living room, past Harry, and into a bedroom.

"_Tiptoe to your room, a starlight in the gloom, I only dream of you, and you never knew…_" Harry sang as his eyes opened. He stood from the couch and walked towards the door. He stopped short, and leaned his head against the wall.

"_Sing for absolution, I will be singing, and falling from your grace, ooh…_"

The picture changed, the sun was shining in through the window. The man from the previous scene sat on the couch, oblivious to Harry. Harry sat next to the man, his green eyes fixed on the man's "just shagged" appearance.

"_There's nowhere left to hide, in no one to confide, the truth burns deep inside, and will never die…_" Harry sang to the man. The man ignored him, as if Harry hadn't even opened his mouth. Harry suddenly stood and went to the window. He stood in front of it, facing the sun as if he were hiding tears.

"_Lips are turning blue, a kiss that can't renew, I only dream of you, my beautiful…_"

The man stood and answered the door, greeting a scantly-dressed woman with a kiss. He turned to face Harry, sending his friend a sheepish grin before leading the woman into the living room. Harry turned and watched the two walk towards the man's bedroom, singing.

"_Sing for absolution, I will be singing, and falling from your grace, ooh…_"

A guitar solo, which seemed to thunder angrily as the other band members were revealed throughout the living room, began. As it continued, Harry stormed to the man's bedroom and slammed the door open. The man and woman were on the man's bed, continuing to fuck each other as if Harry hadn't barged into the bedroom.

"_Sing for absolution, I will be singing, and falling from your grace, ooh…_" Harry cried as he fell to his knees.

Finally the man and woman stopped, seeming to have noticed Harry in the doorway. The man turned his head, surprise on his face. Tears streaked down Harry's cheeks as he practically screamed the last lines.

"_Our wrongs remain un-rectified…And our souls won't be exhumed!_"

The camera faded to black with final notes of the song.

* * *

Harry turned to Angelo, beaming. "This is brilliant!"

Angelo smiled. "Of course it is!"

Harry rolled his eyes and gave the director/editor a bear-hug. "Thank you, I can't wait to release it to the muggles!"

"They'll love the _Marauders_ almost as much as the Wizarding world does!" Angelo declared smugly as he returned Harry's hug. He turned back to the computer with a smile as Harry practically danced from the room.

"Mr. Potter, there's someone in your dressing rooms for you," a man squeaked.

"Thanks," Harry grinned and skipped to his dressing room. He opened the door to find Ron sprawled out on the couch, listening to one of Harry's many CDs. Harry leaned against the doorframe and watched in amusement and affection.

"Harry," Ron called when he finally noticed his friend. He jumped from the couch and ran over to him, gripping Harry's shoulders with strong hands. "You've got to save me from my sister! Ginny insists on coming over tonight!"

Harry laughed and managed to shrug Ron's hands off of his shoulders. "Can't you tolerate her for just one night?"

"No," Ron said bluntly.

Harry burst out laughing, tears filling his eyes. Ron huffed and crossed his arms over his chest indignantly.

"She's been a pain ever since you convinced her that you two could never work out…" Ron complained.

Harry smiled and sat on the couch. Ron sat next to him, slumped in defeat. "She's with Dean again, and she wants me to approve of him officially or some bullshit like that. I didn't know that I was supposed to approve of her boyfriends ever…"

Harry grinned. "You do realize that it's probably a ploy to make me jealous, right?"

"Yes, I know…but bloody hell, it's your flat too Harry! If you tell her to stay away, she can't actually come to it…" Ron pleaded.

Harry suppressed a fond smile. "Fine, I'll tell her I don't want her in my flat."

"Thank you," Ron sighed. Relief coursed through Ron's body and he relaxed against Harry's lumpy couch. The smaller wizard's scent invaded Ron's nose and he suppressed a groan.

"Bloody tired…" Harry grumbled. He closed his eyes and was asleep almost instantly.

Ron grinned warmly and stretched his back. He replayed the CD that he had been listening to before Harry came in and settled against the couch again. He let his head rest on the back of the couch, letting his eyes fall shut as Harry's voice poured over him.

Harry eventually managed to shift himself in his sleep. He sought out Ron's warmth, and his head eventually found its way into Ron's lap. Ron's eyes shot open, his heart pounding. He looked down, his hand brushing a lock of hair out of Harry's eyes.

"You're too beautiful," he murmured.

Harry's brow furrowed in his sleep and he moaned low in his throat. Ron smoothed Harry's brow, wondering what Harry was dreaming about.


	4. Chapter 4

_Warnings: ...Ron's stupidity...language_

_Disclaimer: I only own the plot, so...please don't steal it, OH! and the original characters, those are mine too, so please don't steal them either!_

_To answer a question asked in the review: All will make much more sense by the end of the story, I promise! _

_Please read&review!!!!

* * *

_

Chapter 4: Wizarding Bachelor

Harry swallowed and watched the flashing lights of the cameras. He was not ready for a press release, but the band's manager thought it would be a good idea. After all, the Marauders hadn't performed live any place, excluding Hermione's and Draco's wedding, and the Wizarding community was getting a tad antsy to hear from the hottest new band.

Draco, back from his honeymoon, gave Harry an encouraging smile. Harry groaned and nodded; he stepped into the flashing lights and answered the barrage of questions. His mind kept wandering away, though, and he was forced to ask the interviewer to repeat questions.

Draco watched his best friend, wincing as Harry floundered for answers to questions he obviously hadn't heard. Draco knew where Harry's mind really was, and Draco wanted to beat the ginger git. A thought suddenly occurred to him, and Draco became even more annoyed with Ron. _Where the bloody hell is that sodding prick?_ Draco thought to himself.

Harry's manager finally stepped in, much to Harry's relief. He resisted the urge to hide behind the intimidating man, but he did disappear behind a pair of pitch-black sunglasses. He could feel his heart racing, and he thought about the last question that he'd been asked before his manager stepped in.

"So, Harry, do you have any lovers?"

Harry had to stop himself from cringing. He only wished. Hell, he was still a fucking virgin. He couldn't bring himself to sleep with anyone. He had this, in his opinion, foolish notion that his feelings would be returned one day, and Harry wanted to loose his virginity to him. _Oh bloody hell, I'm sodding pathetic!_

The next day, Harry sat on the couch in his flat, reading over lyrics he'd wrote earlier. Ron stumbled in, his clothes in disarray, holding a copy of one of the many magazines of the Wizarding world. Harry tried in vain to ignore his friend.

"Harry, they're calling you the sexiest new Wizarding bachelor of this century. They're speculating that you've had billions of partners," Ron slurred.

Harry swallowed back his growl. Ron was drunk yet again, and Harry was incredibly unhappy about the fact. He stood and walked between the front door and the coffee table, agitated.

Ron watched him; his mind was too hazy to understand that Harry was angry. He merely kept blathering on about Harry's sexual exploits, which had been put in the magazine courtesy of witches who felt the need to lie about being with Harry. Ron's words stuck in his throat when he saw the quote from his sister, and then his vision went red.

"Now what," Harry grumbled when he realized that Ron had stopped rambling on about what a bunch of witches had claimed to have done with him. Ron handed him the magazine, and Harry quickly scanned it. "Bloody fucking hell, what is wrong with your sodding sister?"

"You mean you didn't fuck her?" Ron demanded angrily. He didn't know what bothered him more: the fact that Harry had supposedly lied about sleeping with Ginny, or the fact that Ginny had fucked his Harry.

"No, I didn't fuck your goddamned sister!" Harry spat. He spun on his heel and stormed towards his bedroom, believing that Ron's anger was directed at him. Harry stopped just before the door and turned to glare at Ron, who was staring at him with a shocked expression. "And why the fuck do you always have to come back to the flat pissed out of your fucking mind? If you dislike living with me so fucking much, you _can_ move out!"

Harry flew into his room and slammed the door behind him, casting a multitude of charms to keep Ron out. He wiped at his eyes furiously and hurled the magazine from him. "What a bunch of fucking lies," he howled furiously. He dropped onto his bed and buried his face in the pillow, grateful that he no longer needed the glasses from his youth.

Ron tried to talk to him through the door, but Harry wanted no part in listening to his friend just yet. He waved his hand at the CD player, turning it on, and then turned the volume up until all could hear was the screaming of new demo CD. Harry could feel the tears burning in his eyes, and he cursed under his breath as he buried his face even further into his pillow.

Distraught, Ron went to the fireplace. He couldn't figure out why Harry was suddenly so angry, not counting the obvious fact that Ron was once again drunk, but he knew that Hermione could help. He felt bad for even bothering her, but Ron was desperate.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter... If I did...well...LOTS of things would be different... But, I DO own this plot and the original characters, so please don't steal them!_

_Warnings: hmm....mostly Ron's stupidity and language_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 5: Trip Down Memory Lane

Hermione, annoyed with Ron's interruption, finished what she was doing before she walked over to the fireplace once again. As she prepped the floo powder, a memory invaded her consciousness.

_Hermione entered the common room, slightly ruffled by the thought of never seeing her beloved library again. Truthfully, she knew she'd see it soon enough, if her plans went the way she hoped they would, but it didn't stop her from being bothered by the notion. She paused when she saw Harry, snuggled close to Draco, and Ron sitting in the chairs closest to the fireplace. It wasn't seeing Draco in the Gryffindor common room that caused her to pause; in fact, Draco had been a common sight in the common room since the start of their seventh year. What gave Hermione pause was the insanely jealous look Ron was sending Draco and Harry._

_Actually, Hermione had been wondering about Ron for days. He'd grown distant with her, and then he told her that he had been wrong about his feelings. She understood, because she had felt the same way. Hermione had thought that Ron would try to seek out Lavender Brown again, she thought that perhaps he'd still had feelings for her. And then she noticed the looks Ron would send Harry and Draco. She couldn't figure out if Ron wanted the blond, or Harry. Honestly, she didn't think it mattered either way. It seemed like Harry and Draco were already in a relationship. It still intrigued her, and she wanted to know which of the two Ron seemed to want._

_Ron looked up at her, his eyes still filled with the seething anger that had been directed at Harry and Draco. The two seemed oblivious, mostly because Harry (Hermione suddenly noticed) was incredibly upset. Hermione walked over to her friends, ignoring Ron to see what was bothering Harry._

_"The realization finally hit him; you know…that he won't be coming back to Hogwarts next year…" Draco explained when Hermione asked. Harry sniffled and snuggled into Draco even further. Hermione watched, and suddenly realized that Draco and Harry were merely friends. She didn't know how to explain the realization; she just knew it was true._

_"Hermione, could you walk Draco back to his common room?" Harry asked in a meek voice. Hermione could hardly refuse Harry; he looked too cute to. She nodded and took the Marauder's Map from Harry before leading Draco from the common room. _

_They snuck through the corridors, dodging Filch and Mrs. Norris. Soon, to Hermione's chagrin, they were in the dungeons. Draco led her to the common room entrance. They heard steps coming towards them, and they knew the footfalls belonged to Snape. Draco yanked Hermione into an alcove. She blushed, pressed against him. Snape passed, but Draco did not let go of her. Instead, he lowered his lips to hers, and they kissed._

_After a few minutes, Hermione was on her way back to her common room, dazed. She couldn't stop thinking about Draco, or the kiss. When she walked into the common room, she hardly noticed anything. She sat on the chair across from Harry and Ron, her thoughts swirling around her. Several moments passed before Hermione was able to notice, or comprehend, anything around her._

_Normally, Ron would have been trying to convince Harry to play chess, or exploding snap, but this time he wasn't. Instead, he did something he'd never done before. He was stretched out on his back, and Harry lay on top of him. Harry's head was resting over Ron's heart, his face buried in Ron's neck. Ron's hands were laced together, resting over the small of Harry's back. Harry's glasses lay folded on the arm of the couch._

_As Hermione watched her two best friends, she realized quite suddenly that this was the only chance Ron would ever have to hold Harry that way. (Or so he assumed, she believed.) She also realized that Harry was the one Ron wanted, and she understood why Ron hadn't bothered to reveal his feelings. Ron had to have realized, for whatever reason, that Draco and Harry were not in any way a couple. So, Hermione reasoned, Ron must have concluded that Harry was just a cuddly person and would cuddle with any of his friends, and that Harry must be straight. _

_"Ron, your logic makes no sense to me," Hermione whispered._

_Ron turned to stare at her, and there was a warm glint in his eyes. She smiled, and resigned herself to watch her friend act like an idiot until such a time that he realized he was an idiot._

"Oh, bloody hell Ron, what have you done now?" Hermione sighed. She tossed the floo powder into the fire and soon arrived at Harry's and Ron's flat. She went over to Ron, who was sitting on the couch, pressing her hands to her ears. The music emanating from Harry's room was brilliant, but deafening.

"Ron, what exactly happened?" Hermione demanded. She crossed her arms over her chest, suddenly remembering what Draco had told her last night. Her glare intensified at Ron's stupidity.

"I came home with one of the magazines that had done an interview with him… I read some of the quotes from it… Then I saw something that made me pause, and I handed it to Harry to read. He was incredibly angry… We fought, and he stormed into his room…and here we are," Ron explained dejectedly. He had sobered up as soon as Harry had slammed his bedroom door.

Hermione picked the magazine in question up and skimmed through the article on Harry. Her face turned red in anger, and she threw the magazine across the room. Ron's eyes widened, the blue orbs filled with confusion. Hermione turned her glare to Ron, and then she punched his arm.

"Ow! Bloody hell, Mione! What was that for?" Ron demanded as he held the arm she hit.

"All of that is rubbish, you twit! Harry's never actually been with any of those girls!" Hermione growled.

Ron rolled his eyes and leaned against the couch. "Yeah, Hermione…just keep thinking that Harry's still that sweet and innocent seventeen-year-old who you saw me snuggling with because he couldn't stand the idea of never returning to Hogwarts!"

"Are you implying that Harry did sleep with all those witches?" Hermione asked incredulously. Ron nodded, and she punched his arm even harder. "You're a right foul git, Ron! You just called Harry a sodding slut, and you're so full of yourself to realize the only people he talks with are us, Draco, his band, and his manager!"

"You don't have to talk to get into someone's pants," Ron growled. Ron was too pissed off to notice how thin his ice was.

"You blithering idiot! If Harry did fuck random people, it would be guys!" Hermione screeched.

"Harry isn't gay," Ron grumbled with a frown.

Hermione stared at him, like he'd grown a second head. "How bloody thick are you?" She finally demanded.

"I'm not stupid!"

"Well, obviously you are," Hermione replied venomously. She swirled around and stalked to the book shelf. She scanned the shelves, looking for the copy of Harry's music video. She found it and carried it over to the telly. She put it in the VCR and pressed the play button.

Ron watched in fascination as the music video played. He had a hard time believing Hermione, but the silhouette of the man forced him to. He looked up at his friend, but she was staring at Harry's bedroom door in concern.

"If you weren't such a slut, you would have noticed that he fancied cock," Hermione muttered.

Ron scowled. "I'm not a slut!"

"Really? Then tell my why you fuck any willing girl whenever you get the chance!?" Hermione turned to glare at him. "Is it because you can't get over him and you need to fuck everyone because you're afraid you might do something to push him away?"

Ron froze, the look on his face full of horror. "How…when?..."

Hermione smiled triumphantly. "When I saw you holding Harry the night before graduation." Hermione replied. Her face softened as she thought about it. "It was like you were afraid he would disappear…"

Ron's face crumbled, bitterness consuming him. "I thought he was going to… I thought he and Draco were together, and that they just weren't saying anything…"

Hermione chuckled, despite the situation. "That was the night Draco kissed me…"

Ron blinked in surprise. "Really?"

Here's chapter five for any who've been anxiously waiting for it. Actually, I'll be posting chapter six in a few minutes...so...YAY! :)

Please read and review!


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!_

_Warnings: language, some very un-brotherly action between Harry and George_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 6: Paper Hearts

Ron watched as Harry packed his suitcase. His heart throbbed painfully, but he was unable to say anything. He'd really fucked up. Harry's long raven hair slipped into his face, and Ron longed to brush it from those emerald orbs. But he knew Harry would push him away. Ron had hurt him.

"I'll be back later, for my equipment." Harry declared in a cold voice.

Ron bit his tongue and barely kept himself from wincing. "Where are you staying?"

"George," Harry muttered. He waved his wand and the suitcase became pocket-sized. Harry stuffed it into his robes and turned to face Ron. His eyes were guarded, impenetrable…cold. They were not the eyes Ron was used to seeing.

He wanted to apologize, wanted to get on his knees and beg Harry to stay. He wanted to kill George. He wanted to pull Harry into a tight embrace and never let him go.

Instead, he watched Harry walk out of the bedroom. Ron heard the fire flare, and he knew Harry had left. Ron let himself fall to Harry's bed, his head hitting the rumpled pillow. Harry's scent, ingrained in his memory from the night Ron had held him close, wafted into Ron's nose. He squeezed his eyes shut, fighting the tears that threatened to spill.

Meanwhile, George held Harry close. It was a comforting hug, not like the ones they had shared in the past. The ones meant for another, but used on each other to ease their pain. Harry's tears soaked into his shirt, and George held him closer. Now Harry was with him as a friend desperately in need of comfort. Perhaps, in a couple of days, Harry would be in George's arms as a replacement George's heartthrob, and Harry would be seeing Ron's face.

They'd never had sex. Harry just couldn't bring himself to allow it. That would have been taking their relationship one step too far. George understood, and he didn't complain. The blow jobs were brilliant, the kissing was amazing… George knew that Harry would be utterly destroyed if he allowed George to thrust into any part of him that wasn't his mouth…because as much as they pretended, George wasn't Ron.

Later that night, Harry was curled up in George's arms, staring at dying embers of the fire. He'd cried himself hoarse, and he was exhausted, but he couldn't find sleep. It was impossible. George lifted his wand arm and waved it at the radio. It turned on, and picked up a muggle country station. (It was failed to be mentioned that George currently resides in the United States, far from the painful memories of his lost love.)

Harry exhaled and listened to the slow twang of the song. It wasn't one of those happy ones, or one of those slow love songs that idiot men used to seduce their lovers. It was one of those rare ones that screamed utter agony, one of those songs that just bled with the pain of heartache.

His mind raced, and he closed his eyes. He needed to forget everything, if only for a few hours. He sat up and then moved so that he was straddling George's lap. They kissed. The kiss was one of desperation and pain. It was brutal…a violent display of their sorrows. George pushed Harry onto his back on the couch, still kissing him. His hands moved up and down Harry's body roughly. George didn't have to be gentle with his pretend-love.

Their clothes disappeared quickly, and soon they were at opposite ends, sucking each other's cocks earnestly. George finished first, because he'd never been able to hold out against Harry's ability to swallow him whole. Satisfied, George focused on Harry. His hands held Harry's hips, pinning them to the rough floor. He did not watch Harry when his climax came. He tried to ignore Harry's cries, tried to ignore Ron's name coming from his lips. If he didn't, it would ruin the fantasy.

The next morning Harry had finished writing the lyrics for his newest song. He would record it later, but for now he wanted to think of a title. All that kept running through his head was the image of his best friend, staring at him with a blank expression as he walked away. His heart ached, but he finally thought of a title for the song: paper hearts.


	7. Chapter 7

_Bwahah, I'm posting this early! Of course, this chapter is REALLY short...so, sorry about that._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter_

_Warnings: Ron's stupidity....actually, it's not really him being stupid this time...just his bad timing, I suppose, language, that angsty feeling..._

Please Read&Review! OH! before I forget, if you check out my profile, there's some information on it you might like... I hope you enjoy this heartwrenchingly short chapter.

_

* * *

_

Chapter 7: Not Seeing the Love

Ron sat on the couch, watching Harry's music video for the umpteenth time. He'd actually lost track of the number of times he rewound the video and played it again. It brought him comfort. It allowed him to see and hear Harry.

Thoughts kept swirling in his head. Harry had yet to pick his equipment up. Ron was bothered by this notion. Harry always did what he said. It was abnormal for him not to. So, after several more hours of staring at white noise, Ron decided he would pack the equipment up and take it to Harry.

He hadn't expected to see them sucking each other off. He hadn't thought their relationship was anything like that. But, he realized, it explained the times Harry disappeared for several hours and suddenly returned more relaxed. Ron had always assumed Harry had gone somewhere to think. But now he understood. His big brother was doing things to Harry that Ron could only ever dream of. It broke his heart.

Ron flooed to the Leaky Caldron before the two could notice him. He drank until he was pissed, and then he drank until he could no longer distinguish sorrow from happiness. His friends couldn't figure out what was so wrong. They tried fixing him up with a random witch, but Ron declined. He couldn't get the image of George and Harry out of his head. His heart slipped from its shelf and shattered into a billion little pieces.

Unfortunately, Ron had no clue that Harry's heart had done the same thing every night Ron was out shagging some girl.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Warnings: language and Harry's stupidity...

And here is chapter eight... Sorry for seven and eight being so short, but there's a nice surprise in store for you in the next chapter!!!! Please read and review!

_

* * *

_

Chapter 8: Tears Don't Fall, They Crash Around Me

After a month, Draco stepped in. He didn't care about Ron, but he knew Harry was probably worse off than the Weasel. So, he flooed to George's apartment and demanded Harry come home.

"No," Harry said flatly. He ignored Draco's silver glare. It wasn't enough to make him go back to that pain, anyway.

Draco sighed. "Listen, Potter, you need to come back home! Your fucking band is still in London, you dolt, and they have no clue as to what's going on."

Harry turned away from his friend, hiding himself in George's chest. Draco was no fool, and he'd known for a long time what their relationship was. He still had a hard time adjusting to the fact that Harry was masochistic, or that he found comfort in George's fake embrace. Draco was well aware of George's feelings.

"Harry," Draco tried again.

Harry swirled around, glaring at Draco with such pain and anger that it took the blonde's breath away. "No, Draco. I can't do it anymore! Let me be, I'll be back in a bit. But for now, I'm on sabbatical. I need time to get over him."

Draco nodded and left, disappointed. He almost revealed to Harry that Ron wasn't in a very good state, that Ron was slowly drinking himself to death. But seeing the pain in those green eyes, Draco couldn't bring himself into guilting Harry to come home.

A week later, Harry was back in the studio. He wasn't actually over Ron, but he couldn't stand being at George's anymore. The guilt was eating him alive. He didn't care that George was using him too… Harry couldn't stand that he was taking advantage of George for a sick fantasy. So Harry stayed in his dressing room while they recorded Harry's songs.

And Harry's songs…they were becoming darker and more pain ridden. His manger adored the new sound. He told Harry that the sound was perfect for him, that it suited him much better than the old one. So, Harry ran with it. And soon enough, a new member was added to the band. A guy with shoulder-length ginger hair, hazel eyes, and so many tattoos Harry thought the guy's blood was ink. Justin was their new voice: the one that screamed.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Warnings: language, and...wait for it....SEX!

HAHA! I promised you a treat, and you're getting one! I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writting it... Please read and review!

_

* * *

_

Chapter 9: How Do I Live Without You?

Harry did not see Ron until several weeks later. He happened to run into him at one of the many bars Ron frequented. Harry's heart shattered upon sight. By then, Harry had managed to form a sort-of relationship with Justin, but he could never love anyone other than Ron.

Ron stared at Harry, like he'd seen a ghost. He fought the tears that threatened to spill. He went to hug Harry, but then Ron saw Justin, who had his arm around Harry's waist possessively. Ron's vision went red. Normally, that only happened when he was completely pissed and angry. But, he was merely _angry_. He hadn't had the time to get completely pissed.

So, Ron had no plausible excuse to clench his fist and break Justin's nose.

Justin fell backwards into a window, dragging Harry with him. Ron grabbed Harry before he could fall through the window, though. Harry tried to yank his arm from Ron's grasp, but the other man was too strong for him to. It was one of the things that made him love Ron.

Ron stared at Harry, his eyes drinking him in. He knew he couldn't let Harry leave again. He had to make Harry stay.

"Ron," Harry hissed. He prayed that the sorrow didn't carry in his voice.

The redhead ignored him. He gripped Harry's arm tighter, and apparated to the flat. He pushed Harry against the wall, their faces a mere two inches apart. "You can't leave again," Ron muttered desperately.

"What?" Harry demanded in shock.

Ron's blue eyes pierced Harry's green ones, and Harry's breath rushed from his lungs at the intensity. Suddenly, Ron kissed Harry, his hands gripping Harry's hips. Harry's eyes fluttered shut, and he kissed Ron back. A moan escaped him, and it was swallowed by Ron. Tears streamed from his closed eyes, but they weren't tears of sorrow.

Ron's leg slipped between Harry's thighs, pressing against Harry's thickening cock. Harry moaned, his head thrown back. Ron's breath hitched and he pressed his thigh against Harry's erection. He loved the sounds Harry made.

He lifted Harry suddenly, and carried him to his bedroom. He placed Harry on the bed and stared down at him, drinking in Harry's flushed cheeks and mussed up hair. Harry stared up at him, his blood racing to his crotch and his heart beating painfully fast in his chest.

Ron pushed Harry to his back, kissing him passionately once more. His hands worked to remove Harry's clothes. He suddenly remembered, when Harry arched against him, that they were wizards and he could remove Harry's clothing with magic. He pulled away, feeling his heart melt at Harry's whimper, and waved his hand over Harry's clothes. The offensive material disappeared, leaving Harry exposed to Ron's heated gaze. His blue eyes drank in the beautiful pale skin, the light dusting of hair that trailed from his bellybutton to Harry thick thatch of black curls above his delicious looking cock.

Ron groaned and bent back down, kissing Harry. His hands explored Harry, tweaking a nipple here and gently brushing Harry's cock there. Harry wanted to weep with his need. Ron's clothes created a curious friction against Harry's heated, over-sensitive skin that caused liquid fire to pool in his belly.

"Ron!" Harry groaned. His chest rose and fell rapidly, matching the frantic beat of his heart.

Ron smiled and kissed Harry, his right hand splaying over Harry's chest. He could feel Harry's heart pounding beneath his hand, and Ron was ecstatic that he was the cause. His left hand found Harry's entrance, and his index finger teased the small opening. Harry's eyes snapped open and he cried out.

"Please," Harry panted. He tugged at Ron's clothes as he rolled his hips. He needed to feel Ron's bare skin pressed against him.

Ron pulled away once again, waving his hand over his own clothes. They disappeared, and skin met skin. They both moaned at the sensation. It was what they'd longed for.

Ron's fingers stroked Harry, his actions suddenly gentle. The feeling of Harry's naked body against his own had quelled him enough that he slowed down. Ron wanted to take this slow and gentle. He wanted their first time together to be beautiful.

"Oh, Merlin, Harry…" Ron breathed. He caught Harry's eyes, the green darkened with desire. Everything about the wizard beneath him was beautiful, and Ron felt himself slip even further in love with him. He felt like his soul was on fire, burning up in Harry's gaze. "Harry, I love you," he breathed against Harry's neck. He kissed the smaller wizard's collar bone lovingly.

Harry's eyes filled with tears once again. "Ron…" he sighed. There was unadulterated happiness in his lustful voice. Ron groaned at the sound of his name rolling off Harry's tongue. He ground their groins together, eliciting a low moan from Harry.

"Ron," Harry moaned, his voice slightly higher. Ron paused, his fingers close to penetrating Harry. "I'm…"

Ron kissed Harry's jaw gently, then up his cheek. He licked the tears from Harry's flushed cheeks. Harry closed his eyes, biting his lip. "Yes, love," Ron asked in a voice filled with desire.

"I've never…done…" Harry managed. Ron pushed their hips together, causing the raven-haired wizard to moan deliciously. Ron gave a Malfoyish smirk and kissed Harry's forehead.

"Are you telling me you're a virgin?" Ron asked as he punctuated the last word with a sensuous thrust of his hips into Harry's.

Harry whimpered and nodded, biting his lip. He looked at Ron, and the raw emotions in Harry's emerald green gaze ripped the air from Ron's lungs. The innocence practically rolled off Harry, despite the fact that he knew how to use his mouth.

"Good," Ron ground out when he finally managed to breathe in properly (or, as properly as one can breathe during such a predicament…). "I'm glad I'm your first."

Harry smiled slightly, and his hands found the back of Ron's head. His fingers wound themselves into the red hair and he pulled Ron's mouth down to his. They kissed, and Ron's hand went back to their task of stretching Harry. The sensation of Ron's fingers pressing against his opening caused him to gasp, and Ron took the opportunity to slide his tongue into Harry's mouth.

Ron eased one finger in, pausing long enough for his beloved to adjust to the sensation. He moved his finger around before adding another one. He kissed Harry in an attempt to distract him from the discomfort.

He finished prepping Harry, and then pulled away. He gazed down at his prize, because at that moment he remembered seeing Harry and George. Harry was too beautiful for words; his face was flushed and he gazed up at Ron with the most adorable, shy look on his face. Ron smiled and leaned in for another kiss before he reached for a condom. Harry watched him role it on, his head tilted to the side in mild confusion. Ron ruffled his raven locks with his free hand before pouring a generous amount of lube in his hand.

He cast a warming charm on it so that it wouldn't be too cold for Harry before he began lathering Harry's entrance. He inserted a finger in Harry, hitting Harry's prostate. Harry's back lifted from the bed, and he let out a low moan that went straight to Ron's throbbing dick.

"Bloody hell," Ron growled. He lathered his member with the left over lube before positioning Harry's legs. "This position is kinda uncomfortable, but I want to see your face."

Harry nodded, staring up at Ron with eyes full of trust and love. Ron positioned himself and gently pushed into Harry. Pain flickered across Harry's face, and Ron made sure to go even slower.

Finally fully inside Harry, Ron waited for his beloved to nod for him to continue. As he waited for Harry to adjust, he drank in the sight of Harry beneath him. It was too perfect, and Ron swore that he'd do everything in his power to make sure nothing would destroy it.

"Ron," Harry breathed. He nodded his head, his hands reaching up to pull Ron's lips to his.

Ron smiled and obliged his beloved before he began to move slowly within Harry. The sensation was enough to end Ron, but he forced himself to hold out. He wanted it to last as long as possible.

After a few moments, Harry began to move with Ron. Soon, they picked up a sensuous rhythm that tortured both of them. Ron found Harry's prostate once again, and a guttural moan ripped itself from Harry's small form. The sound elicited a moan from Ron, and their movements suddenly became frantic.

Ron kissed Harry's knee while his right hand found Harry's neglected member. He matched his hand with his thrusts, a smile in his eyes as he watched Harry. "Beautiful," he breathed.

Harry reached his climax first, arching against Ron as he moaned. The feeling of Harry squeezing even tighter, and the sight and sound of Harry's climax, was enough to push Ron over the edge.

Both spent, Ron moved from on top of Harry and pulled the smaller wizard against him. He kissed the back of Harry's neck, his hand running up and down Harry's side. Harry shivered and twisted so that he could face Ron. His emerald orbs were full of something Ron had never been able to see before: love.


	10. Chapter 10

Bwahaha, you all get to actually meet the band members, and hear their comments about Justin. Oh, and I thoroughly enjoyed writing this chapter just because I hated Justin's character...he was way too whiney in my head...I wanted to lock him in a tiny broom closet with a bludger and no way for him to defend himself...hehe, that's bad, isn't it?

Anyway, to Preetoaka Raven Potter Weasley, thank you very much for your review. I'm sorry to say that Fred and George won't really show up anymore, but I promise I'll make up for it later. As for who George loves, that's been bugging me since I started this. I couldn't figure out who it was, and the way stories come to me...I only know what the characters want to tell me. (Does that sound insane?) But, I suspect that, given certain reactions I've recieved from George when I'd bug him about it, it is probably Fred... (Re-reading that, I think I've come off as completely insane, no? I mean, really, who actually has conversations with fictional characters in their heads?... Please, enlighten me, I'd like to meet them...hehe.) OH but, I suppose I do have good news for you... There is the formulations of a sequel, if this ends the way I think it's going to. (If it does, I get the feeling that I'm going to have to hide from all of you who're interested in this... How ominous sounding...) If there is a sequeal, Fred and George will definitely show up a lot more, I promise!

Disclaimer: I'm not making any money off of this, so...there. I don't own the song, it belongs to Story of the Year!

Warnings: Language

I appologize for this chapter being so short! But guess what....you'll see! Hehe. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please read and review (if you have the time to do so, that is. Reviews seem to incline me to work faster, heh.)

_

* * *

_

Chapter 10: Anthem of Our Dying Day

"Potter, you ready for tonight?" Justin asked as he helped the other band members set up.

Harry cringed, once again feeling guilty for what had happened to the red head. At the same time, he couldn't be happier. "I guess," he replied softly. He helped Cody, the bass player, adjust the amps. Muggle equipment was slightly different than their equipment, and Harry kind of knew how to set it up.

"Don't get so pissy, Justin," Michael, the drummer, muttered. "So you got punched, and lost your sort-of boyfriend to some guy you'd never knew existed. Harry waited way to bloody long for that bloody moron."

Harry couldn't help the smile. "Shut it, Michael," he grumbled.

Cody paused, a devilish grin on his face. "So, Harry, which one gives it and which one gets it?"

Harry squeaked and flushed a red to rival Ron's hair. "Sod off, you rat bastard," Harry managed.

Justin growled and stalked off the stage. Cody and Michael snorted, both more than amused and annoyed by Justin's attitude. Harry sighed and plopped down on the edge of the stage, letting his legs hang over the side. "I think we're going to be losing him," he sighed.

"Good," Peter, the lead guitarist, declared. "We didn't really need him to begin with. So he can scream, big bloody deal. Harry, I know you can too…and that is not what I meant you sodding perverts!"

Cody and Michael merely grinned. "You said it, man."

"Yes, well… Harry, I never liked the idiot but I kept my mouth shut because you seemed to believe that we needed him. I tolerated him for you, because you're my friend, but I'm not going to stand here and let you run after him. Justin doesn't need to be coddled, nor does he belong with this band. And if our manager bitches, I'll tell him to sod off for you."

Harry nodded, watching his feet move in erratic circles. "I know, but I still feel bad."

"It wasn't your fault Ron was a dolt, nor was it your fault that Justin was too stupid to realize that you two would never be more…"

"Okay, guys, go warm up!"

Harry glanced up, meeting the eye of the band's manager. The four wizards nodded and disappeared back stage, each to their respective rooms. Harry was incredibly nervous about tonight. It was their first, official, live concert.

Harry inhaled deeply, giving his band mates a nervous grin before stepping out onto the stage. The crowd roared, and Harry's nerves disappeared. The band started and Harry clutched the microphone in both hands.

"_The stars will cry, the blackest tears tonight, and this is the moment that I live for, I can smell the ocean air! Here I am, pouring my heart onto these rooftops! Just a ghost to the world…that's exactly, exactly what I need. From up here the city lights burn, like thousand miles of fire, and I'm here to sing this anthem, of our dying day…_"


	11. Chapter 11

I told you all you'd see, right? I feel so accomplished, posting two chapters at a time... Of course, the chapters have been significantly short, so, there's really no reason for me not to be able to get at least two written in a week, no?

I forgot to mention this in the previous chapter, but I posted a two-part story earlier in the week (on Wednesday, I do believe). It's called Divide, and I really enjoyed writing it. I just thought I should mention it because I want it to get some love too, hehe. You don't have to read it if you don't want to, especially if you don't care for a Draco/Harry pairing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I'm not making any money off of this.

Warnings: Hehe, language, Draco/Ron arguing

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 11: So Many Thoughts That I Can't Get Out of My Head_

Ron glanced at the telly, trying in vain to ignore Hermione and Draco. He found, though, that it was impossible when the obnoxious blond stood in front of him. Ron glared up at Draco. "What the bloody hell do you _want_?"

"Where is Harry?" Draco growled.

Ron sighed and pushed Draco away from him. He stood and walked to the kitchen, asking the married couple if they'd like some tea. Draco growled and shoved Ron's shoulder. Ron sighed and turned, now scowling at the blond.

"Seriously, Ron, we're worried about Harry… Last night…his music…it was so dark and pain ridden…" Hermione pleaded.

Ron rolled his eyes. "It's music, 'Mione."

"Yeah, and he wrote it because of _you_!" Draco barked.

"Yes, I'm quite sodding aware of that, _Malfoy._ And, if you keep shouting you're going to bloody wake him up!" Ron shot back.

Draco's eyes widened. "He's _here_?"

Ron sighed and crossed his arms over his chest, staring at Draco as if the blond were some child who kept asking the same question despite already having the answer. "Yes, you ferret, Harry is here. I'm quite certain that Harry is happily asleep, unless your bloody yelling has woken him."

Draco sneered and turned, stalking towards Harry's old room. Ron rolled his eyes and sighed again. "Draco, he's in _my_ room."

The blond froze, and Hermione's jaw dropped. "Why is he in your room, weasel?" Draco ground out, twisting around to glare at the ginger after a few moments of shocked silence.

Ron sighed, picked up a tattered piece of parchment, and handed it to Draco. "This is one of Harry's old songs, right? He has yet to record it…but he's going to next week."

Draco's brow furrowed. "What the bloody hell does that have to do with him being in your room?"

"Harry gave it to me last night. I thought it was quite foolish of him not to have recorded it. I told him that if he had recorded, I might've kissed him a lot sooner than last Thursday." Ron explained as he walked back to the kitchen.

"You… Are you and Harry together now?" Hermione demanded.

Ron smiled brightly. "Yes, we are." He poured himself a cup of tea and walked back to the couch.

Draco sighed. "Well, it's about bloody time! Honestly…I thought I was going to have to beat you over the head to make you realize that he's been in love with you since school!"

Ron's smile dimmed. "Yes, well…I was a bit…ah…foolish, blind I suppose. I was most certainly self-centered. Too wrapped up in my own misery, thinking you and Harry were a couple, to notice his feelings."

Draco practically choked. "You…thought I was with Harry?"

Ron smirked. "Yeah, and so did Hermione. You two certainly _looked_ like you were a couple, anyway."

"Yes, for a little while I had resigned myself to the fact that your heart was with Harry. That's why I was so shocked when you kissed me."

Draco stared from Ron to his wife, and then grinned sheepishly. "To be honest…Harry and I had agreed to get together if you rejected me, Hermione. I did have a bit of a crush on him, but I fell in love with you. And as for you," Draco muttered as he turned his attention to Ron. "Harry couldn't shut up about you, but we both knew that if Harry and I started seeing each other, you would have faded."

Ron shifted. He did not like hearing that he'd come incredibly close to loosing Harry. He glanced at Hermione, and he could see the thoughtful look on her face. If Hermione wasn't with Draco, she would've married Fred. That was well known, to all of them. Lucky for him, and Pansy, Hermione had also loved the Slytherin.

Ron stood and enveloped Hermione in a hug. "Thank you for being with the git," Ron murmured.

Hermione laughed and nodded. "You're welcome."

Ron released her and smiled at Draco. Draco grinned back. The tenseness was gone, and they could all be civil to each other; they could all be the friends they'd hoped they'd become.


	12. Chapter 12

Warnings: nothing, really... adorableness, maybe?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, just the original characters. I do not own the song, it belongs to Three Days Grace.

To Preetoaka Raven Potter Weasley: Haha, it's comforting to know I'm not the only one to hear the voices of characters. :) To answer your question, Hermione would have married Fred because, during their last year in Hogwarts, Fred was kind of courting Hermione...I don't know how to explain it, really... They just had _those_ kind of thoughts towards each other for a short period of time.

I'm going to reveal this much...there's only two more chapters after this, and they're very...well, let me say this...I'm probably going to have to hide from all of you after you've read them.

_

* * *

_

Chapter 12: Over and Over

"Harry, you ready to start recording this song?"

"Yeah…I did warn you that I wrote this just before I graduated from Hogwarts, right?" Harry replied.

"Yes, but…the lyrics will match with the new sound perfectly."

"Declan, there isn't any screaming in this."

Declan smiled. "There doesn't have to be," he mumbled before leaving Harry alone in the sound-proof room.

Two hours later, Harry was standing in the small sound room with the rest of his band. "Okay Declan, let's hear it!"

Declan grinned, waved at Ron, who had just appeared in the doorway to the sound room, and did a drum roll on the table before he hit the play button.

The band came in, and then Harry's voice.

"_I feel it everyday, it's all the same; it brings me down but I'm the one to blame. I've tried everything to get away… So here I go again; chasing you down again; why do I do this? Over and over, over and over, I fall for you… Over and over, over and over, I try not to._

"_It feels like everyday stays the same; it's dragging me down and I can't pull away… So here I go again; chasing you down again; why do I do this? Over and over, over and over, I fall for you… Over and over, over and over, you make me fall for you. Over and over, over and over, you don't even try! So many thoughts that I can't get out of my head! I try to live without you; every time I do I feel dead! I know what's best for me; but I want you instead! I'll keep on wasting all my time!_

"_Over and over, over and over, I fall for you. Over and over, over and over, I try not to! Over and over, over and over, you make me fall for you. Over and over, over and over, you don't even try to!_"

Harry smiled and nodded, perfectly satisfied with the way the song sounded, as the final chord of the song faded.

"Well, I think it's bloody brilliant!" Peter exclaimed happily.

Ron moved further into the room and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. "I have to agree with the stocky little guitar player," Ron quipped. He dropped a kiss to Harry's temple, causing the smaller wizard to blush.

"It's the band's ballad, if you want to call it that," the manager said with a big smile.

"Come on, love, we need to get home." Ron murmured against Harry's ear.

A shiver went down Harry's spine and he nodded. "I have to go, guys. See you later," Harry called before following Ron out of the sound room, down the stairs, and out the building.

"Meet you at home, darling," Ron murmured. He kissed Harry and got into his car. Harry stood next to his motorcycle, helmet in hand, and watched Ron's car pull out of the parking lot. He grinned, pulled the helmet on, and straddled the bike. He started it and followed behind Ron.

For Harry, as his black motorcycle with the image of a dragon wrapped around a phoenix on the gas tank slipped through streets to his and Ron's flat, life couldn't be more perfect.


	13. Chapter 13

Warnings: George angst...car accident...distraught Hermiones....

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, just the plot and original characters.

I warned you in the last chapter that this and the next chapter will be unpleasant. So, when you're finished, please don't chase me down with fire and pitchforks?

_

* * *

_

Chapter 13: Until the Day I Die

"It's bloody freezing, Harry!" George growled when Harry stopped at a light. He clung closer to Harry, shivering on the back of the raven-haired wizard's bike.

"I told you to wear something warm!"

"How the bloody hell can you drive a motorcycle in the middle of _winter_?"

Harry ignored him and started driving when the light changed. He stopped in front of Fred's flat. "Here you go, George. Tell Fred and Pansy I said happy Christmas!"

"Okay," George murmured as he slid off of the bike.

"George, wait," Harry murmured. He turned the radio down, and pulled his helmet off. George turned and stared at his old friend, confused. "George, I'm begging you to tell him."

George suppressed a scowl. "I can't, Harry…he's not gay."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I thought the same thing about Ron. Turns out, Ron's bisexual…_and_ he returns my feelings. You won't know whether or not your feelings are returned if you keep your mouth shut!"

George nodded. "I know…and maybe I will…I don't know yet."

Harry smiled softly. "Well, just think about it. Honestly George, what can it hurt?"

"I guess you're right." George admitted. "Have a happy Christmas, Harry."

"You too," Harry replied. He pulled his helmet back on and pulled out onto the street once again. If he could avoid traffic, Harry could get to Draco's and Hermione's flat before six.

George watched Harry leave, a small smile on his face. A sleek silver car zipped past Fred's home. George blinked, his eyes following the silver car as it slammed into Harry's bike. His blood froze in his veins as he watched Harry fly from his bike into a thatch of trees, and the bike wrap around a tall oak. He ran towards the trees, his heart racing in his chest.

Ron helped Draco set up the table for the Christmas dinner, his left hand massaging the ring in his pocket every few minutes. Hermione sat in the living room of her and Draco's flat, watching the television. The obnoxious commercial ended and the news came back on. The reporter's voice spoke, telling of a terrible accident that had occurred thirty minutes before. The picture of the news room was replaced with a scene of a wrecked car.

"Oh my," Hermione breathed. She couldn't imagine anyone surviving such an accident.

The scene moved on, and the camera zoomed in on a motorcycle, which was wrapped around a tree. Hermione's eyes went wide. As the camera moved closer Hermione caught sight of the sleek black gas tank. She could just make out the image of a dragon wrapped around a phoenix.

"…Hey Ron, where's Harry?" Draco asked in mild annoyance.

"He had to work and then drop George off at Fred's flat, said he'd be here around six…why, what time is it?"

"6:30," Draco replied.

"We don't know much, other than the driver of the car is in critical condition. It appears that the paramedics and police cannot find the driver of the motorcycle," the reporter declared as the camera zoomed out.

Tears welled in Hermione's eyes, and she screamed.

Draco and Ron ran from the dinning room, straight to the distraught witch. Hermione stared up at Ron. "Oh…Ron!"

"What's wrong, Hermione?" Draco begged.

Ron stared at the sobbing Hermione, a sense of dread filling him. He turned his gaze to the television.

"Oh…no…" Hermione moaned. She buried her face in Draco's chest. "It's Harry…"

* * *

Author's note: In case some of you were wondering, that is an engagement ring Ron was hiding in his pocket. I know, I know, I'm an evil person...


	14. This Is the End of Everything I Am

(T,T) I'm am no rather sad. This is THE last chapter for this story! /sob/

Warnings: heh, a huge cliff hanger!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, though I wish I did. I do not own the song at the end, it belongs to Anberlin.

To Preetoaka Raven Potter Weasley: I like the first four canons you mentioned, but after that it's strictly RonHermione. I do not like Harry with any female characters, for some reason... And, I HATE HarryGinny too! lol. Do not worry, I promise George will get his happing ending! :) It's just going to take some time... And, sorry to worry you. I could never kill off Harry (yet, I did do that in two of my one-shots...hehe /sheepish grin/).

I'm begging you all not to come attack me with fire and pitchforks after reading this REALLY short chapter... I promise, there is a sequel! (I've already started writing it!)...

Please read (and maybe review?) and enjoy. (And I know, I'm a horrible person for leaving you all with such a dreadful cliffhanger...but...I couldn't help it. This was how it ended in my head... /sigh/ Without further adu, the FINAL chapter for Sing for Absolution...

_

* * *

_

Chapter 14: This Is the End of Everything I Am

The raven-haired man groaned, clutching his head as he sat up. He should be dead, but he wasn't. His mind was too foggy for him to understand why, but he got the sense that he'd somehow thrown a protective barrier around himself.

Suddenly, a red haired man entered his vision. His face was panicked as he knelt in front of him. "Harry, are you alright?"

The man blinked at him, confused. "_Who_?"

_End_

_**Hello Alone**_

_Is this where the interstate ends?_

_In costal towns like this,_

_Waiting for my world to cave under._

_We seem to invent ourselves (we seem to invent ourselves)_

_In the places left unknown_

_If hope could only find me out_

_Is this the end of everything we know?_

_This is the end of everything I am…_

_Is anybody out there?_

_Hello! Hello!_

_Broken hearts, like promises, are left for lesser knowns_

_Is anybody out there?_

_Alone! Alone!_

'_Cause the coldest winter's thrive_

_Depression is the unholy ghost_

_In the coastal towns ahead_

_And though I know a thousand names_

_I see my only friend_

_I've got the gun all I need is _

_Ten cents for the bullet_

_I feel helpless_

_Sleeping at best_

_Waiting for your return!_

_Are you ever coming home?_

_Is anybody out there?_

_Hello! Hello!_

_Broken hearts, like promises, are left for lesser knowns_

_Is anybody out there?_

_Alone! Alone!_

_Cause the coldest winters thrive on broken homes_

_Does anybody (does anybody)_

_Do they ever listen? (Do they ever listen?)_

_Does anybody (does anybody)_

_Care at all?_

_Do they care at all?_

_Do they care at all?_

_Do they care at all?_

_Do you care at all? Do you care at all?!_

_Is anybody out there?_

_Hello! Hello!_

_Broken hearts, like promises, are left for lesser knowns_

_Is anybody out there?_

_Alone! Alone!_

_Cause the coldest winters thrive on broken homes_

_Is anybody out there?_

_Hello! Hello!_

_Broken hearts like promises are left for lesser knowns_

_Is anybody out there?_

_Alone! Alone!_

_From a lesser known I'm here_

_And there's hope, there's hope!_


End file.
